The Lion Guard: Interrupted Plans
One afternoon Kovu was taking a walk near the western boarder of the Pridelands, suddenly he noticed a commotion in front of him, He crept up to investigate and was horrified at what he saw, a young meerkat about three weeks old, was pinned beneath two full grown hyenas, with a gasp Kovu recognized them as some that both Kiara and Simba had warned him about, Shenzi and Banzi. Instantly Kovu raced forward and with a loud roar, he thrust the hyenas away from the meerkat. "What.. Do.. You.. Think.. You're.. Doing, you know that it is forbidden to kill for sport, and you three are supposed to be exiled" Kovu growled. "Your Highness. Please, we didn't know" Shenzi begged. "Get. Out. And don't you ever let me catch you in the Pridelands again. Am. I. Understood" Kovu growled. Instantly the hyenas raced off, leaving Kovu alone with the young meerkat. Kovu inhaled slowly then smiled warmly at the young meerkat, "Are you all right little one?" He asked kindly. The meerkat nodded trembling, "Yes your highness, thank you got saving me" he answered. Kovu smiled, "what's your name little one?" He asked. "My name is Tojo" the meerkat answered. "Well, Tojo you don't need to worry, I promise they won't hurt you again, now you should get home before your mother starts worrying" Kovu said. Tojo raced off and Kovu watched him untill he was out of sight, Then he turned around and went back home. When he reached Pride Rock, Kiara and Kion raced out to greet him. Kovu's mood brightened and his gaze softened when he saw Kiara. "Hello My Love" he said as he came forward and pressed his muzzle to Kiara's. "Hello Sweetie, how's your walk go?" Kiara asked as she returned his affection. "It went fine.. I saw something interesting on the way back" Kovu said. "What'd you see?" Kiara asked, her eyes sparkling. Kovu retuned he gaze before glancing down at Kion, who was watching the exchange sign interest, then he gestured that he would tell Kiara later. Kiara nodded in understanding, then she bent down and picked Kion up. The three of them went inside the den, when they entered the den, Kiara began to put Kion to bed, and Kovu went over to Simba and Nala, who were laying in a corner of the den, their tails entwined and their bodies pressed together, talking. Kovu settled down next to them, Simba and Nala stopped talking when they noticed him, and they smiled at Kovu. "Kovu, is something on your mind?" Nala asked, her voice etched with concern. "I'm going to wait untill Kiara gets back, I want her to hear this too" Kovu answered. To pass the time, Simba started a discussion about the hunting party. Finally Kiara came over and sat down next to Kovu, she pressed her body against his and entwined her tail with his. Kovu cleared his throat,"When I was on my walk, I saw Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed, surrounding a three week old meerkat, I told them off and chased them away, Then I checked on the meerkat and sent him home" Kovu said. Simba smiled proudly at Kovu, "I'm proud of you my son" he praised warmly, Kovu bowed his head respectfully, "Thank you Simba" he said. Kiara pressed her body against Kovu's, "I'm proud of you too Sweetie" she said her gaze filled with emotion. Kovu rubbed his head against Kiara's cheek, and the four of them got up and went to their sleeping place, where Kion was fast asleep. Kovu and Kiara settled down and went to sleep. Simba and Nala stayed up talking, then joined their children and Kovu in slumber. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics